User blog:Joslyn miller/I'll Change for Her (7)
Hey, So I decided this is the last chapter for the 'I'll Change for Her' story i'll start a new one that will be about Adam and his romance. :P and it will leave off here kinda so you'll ahve Madison and Fitz in it. :) So here you go. *** Madison *** We passed the many grave stones as we arrived to the one i had visited many times. I looked around me smiling at the ones i loved. Taylor, Dad, Mark, Ali, Adam, Clare, and Eli stood near me as i bent down and set the roses in front of the stone that read: Andrea A. Scout Loving Mother that will leave this world with grace. 1963-2007 I backed up and leaned against Mark laying my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me. We silently stared at the grave stone giving our respects before leaving. 'I'm glad you guys came today, it means a lot' i tell my friends in all honesty. They smile or nodded to agree. *** Two months later *** I was wrapped up in a blanket with Mark as we watched a terrible movie. '... i'm sorry but she is completely throwing herself on him and it's kinda making her appear to be like a slut.' i comment on the movie. 'Well you have to admit the guy is being an ass by ignoring her when he is totally in love with her.' Mark replies 'You got that right.' i huffed. 'People in movies just don't understand love.' i turn to him. 'And people in real life do?' 'Um, yes.' i act as though the answer was obvious. 'How so.' 'Well in the movies they are acting... it's not the actually the feeling, in real life people, it comes more naturally.' I tell him propping myself up on an elbow. 'You have a good point.' He contemplates the idea. 'The words of the movie tell me they love each other but not the actions, or the way they look at each other.' 'Give me an example.' I ask. He flashes a smile and sits up, pulling me up with him so we could look each other straight in the eyes. 'Madison Scout, their are so many ways i could say this.' he looks at me with passion. 'But your different.' I huffed rolling my eyes. 'no, just listen to me,' he places his hand on my cheek, forcing me to look back into his eyes. 'Your different and I like that. I like your attitude, i like your laugh, i like your kind heart, i like your free spirit, i like your curly hair, i like your green eyes, i like your smile. And all the thinks i like about you, they all make me love you. Madison Scout, i love you.' I was in tears when i realized this was for real. This was real, true love. I nodded leaning forward whispering, 'i love you too.' before kissing him. I finally knew what it felt to be in love. *** Like? Check out my new story! :P Category:Blog posts